Collectibears
Collectibears are limited edition Build a Bear Stuffed animals that may represent a movie, a holiday special, and etc. Some Collectibears may be sold on holidays, a release of a movie, or another specific time. Below I listed some notable sets of Collectibears. Limited Sketches And Retired Bears Count As Promotions Limited Time Midnight Punch And Midnight Kitty Is The Same No Questions. Holidays draft_lens14083771module125620451photo_2_1286878274BABW_Boorrific_Ghost-dark.jpg|2007 Sooky Ghost $(KGrHqMOKpwE1rGE0vihBNjwLQh5Ow~~_35.jpg|2010 Spooky Cat draft_lens14083771module125301701photo_1286776905BABW_wallpaper_PumpkinTed.jpg|2006 Pawsome Pumkin bear draft_lens14083771module125301691photo_1286776828BABW_wallpaper_cuddlyCand.jpg|2005 Candy bear draft_lens14083771module125611821photo_1286877046Midnight_Kitty_Black.jpg|2010 Midnight Kitty draft_lens14083771module124675821photo_1286529195Candy_Corn_Teddy.jpg|2010 Candy Corn bear 41AKH6Ca6iL__SL500_AA300_.jpg|2007 Rudolph and Clairice Frosty-the-Snowman-with-scarf-broomstick-and-corn-cob-pipe.jpg|2009 Frosty the Snowman hal-and-holly-moose-build-a-bear.jpg|2009 Rudolph_the_Red-Nosed_Reindeer_and_Clarice.jpg|2010 Rudolph and Clarice m10080130_16437L.jpg|2010 Adomindle Snowman bbpuppy.JPG|2010 Hearts Puppy lovebear.jpg|Love Hearts bear m10250104_16797L1.jpg|Love Bug 3363310250_380cc14a31.jpg|2009 Lucky Frog 4leaf-clover-bear.jpg|2010 4 leaf clover bear bunny.jpg|2010 Blossum bunny chick.jpg|2010 chick $(KGrHqV,!lsE2FhnsMtLBNlSGH1IPQ~~_1.jpg|Universal Studios present E.B from "HOP" 2011 m10280056_16800L.jpg|2011 curly lamb m10280064_16847L.jpg|2011 Daisy bunny Icecreambears.JPG|2010 Ice Cream bears 110617 main.jpg|2011 Ice Cream bears "Blizzard Bears" 17 in. Clumsy.jpg|2011 World Smurf Day - Clumsy Shaq.jpg Cub condo.jpg Heart Cub-0.png 8ef40d2389009053b70d930e6b6f2643.jpg Curly Bear-0.jpg Download (1).jpeg Furry.jpg Pawsport.jpg 1-2-1.jpeg Midnightpunch.jpg *'Valentines Day-' Around this loving holiday Build-a-Bear Workshop releases bears with heart designs on their fur and they added a Jonas Brothers "Love Bug" sound. *'Christmas Special Bears' - Are based off of Christmas movies like Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, and others. Some have special features like light-up noses and cheeks, special sounds, and more. *'Easter - '''On a eggciting holiday sometimes they do easter bunnies or yellow chicks. *'St. Patricks Day - 'In a very lucky holiday they have a lucky bears that haves clovers around the bear or just fully green. *'Halloween '- During a very Spooky holiday sometimes they use bears that has candy corn custom on them or they have ghost or spooky cats One Cat Is Warrior Cats Based Called Midnight Kitty\Midnight Punch.Sesame Street ''Main Article: Sesame Street '' Sesame Street is a TV Show that aired in 1969. Jim Henson designed the puppets used in the show. From 2006 to 2008, you could make a plush of 3 different characters from the show, each with a vest and sound chip. Build-a-Dino ''Main Article: Build-A-Dino These stuffed dinosaurs are found at Build-A-Bear Workshop as Collectibears, and also have their own stores around the country, along with clothes and accessories. Summer Bears for Build-a-Bearville's Camp Happy Heart Every summer Build-a-Bear Workshop introduces a group of furry friends as mascots for Build-a-Bearville's Camp Happy Heart. In 2010 they introduced the Ice Cream Bears Series. In 2011 they introduced the second series of the Ice Cream bears that are called Blizzard Bears. TV,Movie,And Book Bear Build-a-Bear has been doing hit t.v show's and hit movie's bear's and all of them are limited time only "while supplies last." the following bears are the ICarly bear , Star Wars bear , High School Musical bear , Hannah Montanna bear , Jonas dog , E.B , Smurfs , and a Wizard of Waverly Place bear . And There's Midnight Punch. https://buildabear.fandom.com/wiki/Furry_Friend_Feral_Midnight_Kitty_2010 Pokémon Main Article: Pokémon In 2017, Build-A-Bear has done Pokémon. It was first started in 2016 (probably) where stores would show Pikachu in a glass case, which assumed that Pokémon would come to the stores. The following plushies/bears are below: Current Plushes: Pikachu, Eevee, Charmander, Squirtle, Meowth, Jigglypuff, Alolan Vulpix, Piplup, Psyduck, Snubbull, Snorlax, Pichu, Flareon Retired Plushes: Vulpix, Bulbasaur Coming Soon: Jolteon (Mid-Summer), Vaporeon (Late-Summer) Others: Giant Snorlax